


Since you ask nicely

by BoreasAnemos



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Kink With Plot, Locker Room, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoreasAnemos/pseuds/BoreasAnemos
Summary: Mari had a rough day - and it is about to get rougher in a different, perhaps more pleasant way.Adult Asuka/Mari smut-with-feelings, pre-Rebuild 3.33.
Relationships: Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Since you ask nicely

**Author's Note:**

> **On content:** This is a story written with specific fetishes in mind, and might not be everyone's cup of tea. The tags are here for a reason. Caveat lector. Of course, if this _is_ your cup of tea, be welcomed and enjoy.
> 
>  **On the characters’ age:** the story takes place not long before Evangelion Rebuild 3.33, so all relevant pilots are about 27-28 years old.
> 
>  **On the characters’ appearance:** for the purpose of my Rebuild-based stories I assume that the “Curse of Eva” (the term used to explain why the pilots’ appearance was unchanged in the 10+ years between the movies) was merely an excuse by the filmmakers to keep the characters recognizable. Considering that Asuka had contact with Eva since she was 4 (or not much older) and she did look her age of 14 in Rebuild 2.22., it would make more sense overall to assume that (if the Curse of Eva is a thing at all), it would have affected their aging only, not their growth and development (which are very different processes). As a result, they would have developed into adulthood, at which stage they would stop aging or have the aging process significantly slowed down.
> 
>  **On continuity:** despite superficial similarities to some of my other stories set in the same universe, this story is a stand-alone, unconnected to any other of my works - at least so far.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, concepts, or names. This is the work of a pastiche.

The AAA Wunder’s locker room was a small space; after all, it had to host only the Evangelion pilots – of whom, both at the moment and in the foreseeable future, were only two. It contained very little: a half-working lamp on the ceiling, a security camera that needed captain-level authorization to view, a wall of five lockers opposite the door, a small shower cabin in the corner, two narrow benches in the middle, and a biohazard-marked container for used plugsuits. Spartan as it was, it contained everything a pilot needed after returning from a patrol or standing down from an alert – perhaps except a bar where one could get a stiff drink.

At this very moment, the poorly-lit room was occupied by a single person: one Mari Makinami, pilot of Unit-08 who had just returned from a stressful alert deployment and was taking care of the tension in the healthiest way she knew: by closing her eyes, conjuring a picture of some hot guy in her mind’s eye, spreading her legs, and rubbing her clit at a slowly but steadily increasing pace. There were several problems with that solution – and they were to become apparent far too soon. Of course, none of them were on her mind right now.

As her fingers sped up the dance on the increasingly sensitive spot, she slowly felt the tension draining from her body, starting with her neck, her shoulders, her back, her–

“Enjoying yourself?”

Mari Makinami momentarily tensed again; yanking her hand away in a badly executed pretense of doing nothing suspicious, she jumped up from the bench to face the source of the voice. Clearly unsure what to do with her hands, she alternated between keeping them to her sides and attempting to ineffectively cover herself. Neither attempt worked: Mari found herself unable to maintain her composure or even make a decision under the glare of a certain redhead girl that was standing in the doorway right now.

Asuka Langley Shikinami, the pilot of Unit-02, had just returned from exactly the same deployment – but was second to dock, much to her chagrin. Still dressed in her LCL-drenched plugsuit, she was leaning against the wall with her hands crossed on her chest and a mix of disgust and barely contained anger clear on her face. “Feeling horny again? You’re making the bench dirty with that bare ass and that leaking cunt, you know?”

“A-Asuka!” the accused girl looked mortified. “I-I was about to head to the shower, but I-I g-got distracted–”

“I’ve noticed”, the redhead spat out as she detached from the wall, and in a few steps, she was towering over the brunette’s nude form. They might have been of the same height, but for some reason, Mari seemed – and felt – far smaller, her shoulders hunched and face fearful. “Your lazy ass didn’t get to the shower, which means that either you will make **me** wait or you will wait and stink up this room with LCL stench”, her voice was gaining in annoyance. “Not to mention your… secretions”, the last word was a hiss. “Both options are bad.”

“I-I’m sorry, Asuka, I just–”

“Yeah, I know, ‘g-got distracted’”, Asuka mocked. “Well, at least you didn’t come, did you?”

She brunette shook her head meekly and made another failed, halfhearted attempt at covering herself.

“Good”, Asuka’s glare eased just a tone. “Good that you remember what could happen to you if you **did** ”, her smile showed some teeth; Mari’s face twitched as she swallowed hard. “Well, since you’re here, you can at least make yourself useful”, she remarked offhandedly as she pressed the button on her wrist; the plugsuit depressurized with an unpleasant hiss. Shedding it with a few efficient body movements stemming from decades-long practice, she let the soaked piece of equipment pool under her feet. She stretched her nude form slowly and deliberately before sniffing the air around. “Gott, I hate that stench. They may have this magical stuff that stops your sweating, but it never works a hundred percent, does it?”

Not waiting for the reply from the other girl, she put her foot on the bench.

“Clean me.”

Mari’s expression was something between fear and distaste. “A-Asuka, please, don’t–”

A sudden grasp on her wet hair quickly changed the proportion towards fear. Asuka leaned in and their eyes locked again.

“You’re forgetting the suffix, girl”, she hissed. “And I told you to do something **else** with your mouth than **babbling** ”, the redhead pulled the brunette closer.

“Asuka, please, don’t make me do that again, you know I–”

A resounding slap cut her off. “Less talking. More licking. If it’s any good, **perhaps** I won’t slap you again.”

“Asuka–” Mari started in a pleading voice as she raised a hand to her burning cheek. A few tears pooled under her eyelids.

Another slap came down, cutting her once more. “I dearly hope, for your sake, that you wanted to finish it correctly. Now… what were you saying?” the grasp on Mari’s hair tightened.

“Asuka-sama…” Mari’s replied in a low, increasingly resigned voice. A few tears ran down her face.

The redhead grinned. “Better. Now, if you think that’ll get you out of your cleaning duty, you’re mistaken. Be glad I didn’t tell you to clean me all over”, the grin widened; Mari shuddered. “Oh, I see you remember that time, don’t you? Last chance before I get to punches”, Asuka’s voice was slowly approximating a growl. “On your knees… and lick.”

Mari’s gaze was barely fearful anymore; the dread became displaced with resignation. “Y-yes, Asuka-sama”, she whispered and dropped down on her knees. The grasp on her hair loosened just a bit, allowing for her to get down – or, actually, guiding her down. _‘Where I belong’_ , a stray thought appeared in her mind, half-bitter, half-accepting. Asuka’s grin would widen even further, but it was not physically possible; her grasp left Mari some wiggle place, just enough for her head to be mobile by those few centimeters needed for her duties.

After a few seconds of the brunette’s not-really-enthusiastic-but-definitely-diligent ministrations, the redhead’s grin faded and became replaced with a pleased smirk.

 _‘She’s really eager when I get her in the mood’,_ Asuka noticed to her satisfaction as she let out a small gasp.

***

Mari knew the rules. She knew the consequences of disobedience, she knew what she was allowed to do – and she also knew what she was supposed to do. She was aware that she could make Asuka come far quicker if she used her hands – but any attempt to do so would have unpleasant consequences for her, would carry a punishment of sorts. This was supposed to be mouth-and-tongue only; otherwise, Asuka would have put her in a different position.

Unfortunately, under those circumstances, the success depended a lot on Asuka’s mood and sensitivity.

Fortunately for the brunette, the mood of her assaulter seemed fine – and her sensitivity was high enough; Mari could only speculate on the reason, suspecting the battle-anticipating tension or perhaps the workings of the plugsuit – but the reasons did not matter. The sensitivity was a blessing, a promise of being able to fulfill her orders correctly and to the end.

Mari soon realized her hopes were not vain: Asuka started to get vocal pretty quickly, and soon enough, the hard-working girl felt her face pressed even further against the redhead’s prickly, short-trimmed pubic hair and wet, plugsuit-and-sweat-flavored folds. Her tongue alternated between the already-engorged clit and the pussy lips; dancing in a rhythm she knew Asuka liked and enjoyed.

After all, it was not the first time she found herself in this position.

***

 _‘She’s better every single time’_ , Asuka grinned. _‘Slapping really makes her more eager…’_ she realized, considering for a moment whether to add a few more motivators. _‘No… let’s see how this works out.’_

The girl currently doing her desperate best to please her seemed to be motivated indeed – and seemed to have learned from her previous lessons – and kept her hands to herself. _‘All the matter of proper directions and motivation, I guess’_ , Asuka concluded as the girl’s ministrations sped up. _‘But she’d better finish this soon, or I’ll get a cramp…’_

***

Mari was quite aware of the risk of staying in this position for too long. Her comfort was secondary, if not completely irrelevant, but she knew well how angry Asuka would get if she failed to give her the desired orgasm. Thus, knowing the redhead’s body well and judging from the sounds that it was time, she moved for the final blow: she closed her lips around the clit and began a systematic, lips-tiring and tongue-numbing assault.

It quickly brought the desired results: Asuka momentarily became far louder, the grip at Mari’s hair tightened, and the smell the brunette was reveling in became more intense. Mari knew that stopping now would be inviting almost certain death, so despite her muscles slowly refusing to cooperate, she kept the rhythm and the pressure. Not that she had much choice: with Asuka’s hands holding her firmly in place. Mari knew that at this very moment, she had only one purpose in the world: to please the redhead.

Asuka’s moans that replaced the gasps became even louder, her fists tightened, and finally, her body tensed. Mari knew the signs: her tormentor started to ride out her orgasm.

 _‘I definitely haven’t lost my touch’_ , Mari thought with satisfaction as her face, already covered in Asuka’s juices, became completely soaked. _‘I wish she’d let me have one… oh fuck’_ , Mari allowed herself a quick check on her own nether regions; as expected, she was dripping wet, far wetter than she was when she was masturbating. _‘Gods, she definitely knows how to press all the right buttons…’_

***

The orgasm slowly subsided; Asuka was coming to her senses.

The time since she entered this room was a quite welcome change in a rather bad day that started with a loss on a combat mat, continued with a battle alarm that ended anticlimactically as they found a wreck of an enemy battleship with still active transponder instead of a proper target, and was likely to end on a medium note at best. After all, Mari was bound to be equally tired and Asuka could not expect the girl to help her to fix her bad mood under normal circumstances.

But when she entered the locker room and saw Mari naked, heard the unmistakable sound, and smelled the well-known smell, she knew what to do – and she knew the day is going to end on a high note, this or another way. She did not know whether the brunette decided to defy Asuka’s will or was actually going to stop before climaxing, but it did not matter. She was playing with herself, and by their rules, that meant she was fair game.

And thus the game was on.

***

The girl on her knees was panting; her hair was a completely tangled birds’ nest, her face was a mess, her eyes were wild. She tried to get up – and realized her legs were numb. She slowly climbed up using the bench to support herself, effort visible in her every move.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” a well-known, dread-inducing voice made her slip and fall to her knees again with a soft thump. The voice was less venomous than before, a clear note of satisfaction and relaxation was there – but the redhead was clearly not done with Mari.

“Asuka-sama, I...”

“Yeah, you tried to sit up and dirty the bench again”, Asuka sighed in mock exasperation. “Well, it needs cleaning anyway, but let’s not make it worse, shall we? Get up and lie on it, face down.”

“Asuka-sama?”

The redhead tilted her head. Her face was flushed, her eyes were gleaming; still, she was wearing a mean smile.

“You sound like a broken record. But at least you learned the proper address”, she shrugged. “Face down, on a bench. Now.”

Mari climbed up again and put herself in the position Asuka demanded. In reply, she heard an exasperated sigh.

“What did I say about not making it dirty? Your cunt is dripping. Knees on the floor, ass on the edge, you stupid cow. Now”, came another demand. “You’re not here to relax, you’re here so I can enjoy myself.”

Mari could only obey, her face and ears burning.

“Good”, Asuka finally sounded satisfied with Mari’s actions. “Now, you did passably on your oral exam”, she smiled at her own joke before assuming a more serious tone. “So, a reward is in order. How long has it been since I let you come?”

Mari shivered. She knew well what was coming, and the mixed feelings filled her once more.

“Five days, Asuka-sama”, she replied dutifully.

“And how many times you were on edge?”

“Fi-six, Asuka-sama. Including the time when... you entered here”, the brunette admitted.

Another exasperated sigh escaped Asuka’s lips. “Well, well. On one hand”, her fingers touched Mari’s tailbone softly, sending a shiver up her spine. “It was not really that long, maybe I should let you marinate a bit longer”, the fingers started to slowly go up, “but, on the other, you were quite eager to serve today once I got your mind to it”, the fingers were around the shoulder blades; Mari’s skin was anticipating the touch hungrily. “What do you think”, a soft touch on the neck slowly turned into a soft pull of fingers tangled in dark hair, “dirty girl?”

“Asuka-sama”, the brunette managed, “please...”

“Please... what?” Asuka’s grin returned.

“Let me finish”, Mari whispered. “Let me come”, her voice went pleading.

Asuka’s smile widened. “Oh, you deserved more than ‘letting you finish’”, she whispered into the girl’s ear as she crouched next to her. “More than just _permission_ …” her fingers rested on Mari’s spine again, slowly going down, eliciting shivers before resting on her tailbone.

“Hm... I wish you had a tail”, Asuka quipped, her words coming out slowly. “That’d make it really convenient… something to pull, something to twist, something to tease”, her nails were dancing on the brunette’s skin just above her tailbone. “But we’ll have to work – without”, she finished snappily, her hand sliding down the girl’s bottom and her fingers slipping into the folds of Mari’s pussy; the brunette gasped.

“You’re soooo wet... and, it seems”, she circled her fingers, sensing the vaginal muscles react spasmodically, “sensitive and ready”, she finished with a glee in her voice.

“Asuka, please–”

A loud slap cut the air; a red handprint emerged on the brunette’s buttock. “You’re forgetting yourself, cow”, Asuka’s voice was venomous again. “And you were soooo close to your reward…”

“Asuka-sama, please”, Mari started again, her voice panicky. “Please, forgive me, please, let me come, please-ah!”

Another slap colored the other buttock red. “Shut up”, Asuka ordered. “I’m not an ingrate, I will give you your orgasm, unworthy as you might be. But it won’t be as sweet as I planned it, not if you keep forgetting how to address your betters. Now, shut up and take your reward with dignity”, she leaned down and slipped her fingers into the wet folds again.

This time, it was no soft caress – this time, it was an intrusion. Regardless of that Mari’s gasp was one of pleasure. After all, caring or violent, subtle or forceful, gentle or brutal – it was Asuka.

Her Asuka.

***

Many things could be said about Asuka Langley Shikinami: that she was a prideful soldier, a competitive fighter, and a brutally effective pilot. No one had any doubts about the darker parts of her personality: it was indisputable that she was obsessive about her status and success, that she tended to be brutal both in the battlefield and outside of it, and that she was an A-grade bitch to people she did not like – and that it was very easy to end up on that list. Whether her merits evened out the flaws was a matter of discussion, a very lively discussion sometimes led among the braver crew member and only when the redhead was way out of the earshot – but nobody had any doubt that she was one of the most colorful personalities in the entire crew of the AAA Wunder. That, coupled with her status as a combat veteran with actual Angel kills and dozens of battles against NERV under her belt, granted her at least a begrudging recognition from most, proper respect from many, and outright adoration from some.

Knowing all that and being firmly entrenched in the latter camp, Mari could never understand why this girl, someone who could have virtually any man in the crew and a few women to boot – or perhaps several of them at once – why did she choose her. Her, a girl who was not exactly _meek_ , but far from the outgoing soldiers Asuka was friends with. A girl who was not competitive, a girl who _maybe_ was fun, but…

Mari’s mind flashed back to those moments when she was not sure what was going on. It was the time when she was discovering herself; it was also the time when Asuka was always around. She was sometimes a friend and sometimes a predator, sometimes she was granting invaluable support and sometimes she was causing bitter tears – but she never truly abandoned her, not even when Mari thought she lost her forever.

And at some point came the moment in which the redhead left her breathless for the first time – and then made a habit of it.

***

 _‘What distracts you, girl?’_ , Asuka wondered as she noticed, to her annoyance, that her efforts were not having the desired effect – despite Mari having every reason to be receptive to her ministrations. _‘Not paying attention to me? Face the consequences’_ , flared in the redhead’s mind as her smile grew meaner – and she decided to start her assault in the earnest. One of her hands suddenly moved up the brunette’s spine and pressed her down against the bench with a well-measured push between her shoulder blades. The other one moved from regular, steady penetration to a far more intense and faster rhythm. Her thumb, idly brushing the soft skin of Mari’s inner thing until now, moved to tease and – after eliciting a few whimpers – to properly rub against the girl’s clit. A resulting gasp told Asuka that she finally got the attention that was due.

Grinning with satisfaction, she sped up even further. Her arms might have been tired, but she was never too tired to play her favorite instrument. Especially when that instrument asked for it so sweetly.

***

The dark-haired girl was panting; she was lying face-down on the bench, her body limp, her nether parts sore, her mind empty.

The redhead that was the direct cause of that state stood up, stretched, and massaged her wrist. “You’re a handful, Mari”, she grumbled. “Don’t get used to that too much, unless you get much better at eating my cunt”, she added and let out a sigh. “What do we say?” she addressed the girl in a tone that would not be out of place in a classroom.

“T-t-thank you, Asuka-sama”, Mari managed. “Thank you for allowing me to come and thank you for giving me the orgasm by your own hand.”

“Good girl. Maybe there’s hope for you”, Asuka’s voice grew a tone softer. “Can you stand?”

The brunette tried to rise; a few attempts later, she managed to raise to her full height, her legs still shaky.

“Yes, Asuka-sama”, she nodded. “What do you demand of me now?”

Taking a good look at Mari, Asuka’s posture suddenly changed as she relaxed and smiled warmly.

“Come here and kiss me.”

Mari smiled sheepishly. “Asuka, I’ll taste like–”

“Sweaty and rubbery me. I know. I love you anyway. Don’t make me repeat myself, Four-Eyes”, the redhead’s smile turned wider as she extended her arms.

***

Two girls were squeezed in a small shower cabin; despite that, they were moving with the precision of people used to this predicament, washing each other with graceful, trained moves, smiles glued to their faces. Once the final rinsing was finished and the water flow cut, Mari slid around to face Asuka.

“Princess…” she started, her voice uncertain.

“Yes, Four-Eyes?” Asuka raised her eyebrows quizzingly.

“Can… can I have another before you tell me to be a good girl again?” she asked, her eyes cast down, her voice shy.

Asuka laughed and cupped her chin. “Oh… you think I’ll deny you right away?”

“Well”, Mari smiled sheepishly, “you did that before, right out of the shower, didn’t you?”

Asuka pouted. “True. And you’d be right”, she admitted, eliciting a whimper from Mari. “But since you ask nicely…” she trailed off as she placed a warm kiss on Mari’s lips. One of Asuka’s hands slid down the girl’s body, pinching a nipple, giving her body a few scratches, and eliciting a few purrs – all that before reaching Mari’s nether parts. The other went to Mari’s neck, pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss.

Mari’s pussy was quite sore from the previous treatment; her previous orgasm, intense as it was expected to be after several days of dangling on the precipice, left her less sensitive than she usually was. Still, Asuka’s presence, skill, and dedication, aided by a very intense kiss and fresh memories of the predicament Mari recently went through, made this a very quick trip towards a climax. Taking only a minute or two, without breaking the kiss even for a moment, Asuka brought her lover to a short, intense, very different, yet still immensely pleasant climax. Asuka let her ride it all the way, their bodies pressed together, their breaths intermingling.

Slowly, the redhead pulled away from the kiss and slid her fingers away from Mari’s folds. Raising the hand to her lips, she licked them, one by one. “Mm, a treat as always”, she smirked as she rubbed herself against the other girl’s thigh.

“Do you want me to–” Mari started.

“Make me come?” Asuka’s eyebrow raised. “No, dear Mari, I’m saving myself for the evening”, her voice lost the warmth and gained a bit of venom. “I’m saving myself for the moment when you will– oh, you’ll see.”

Mari’s eyes widened for a second before she smiled again.

“What pleases you, Asuka-sama”, she bowed as much as she could in the confines.

“Glad we understand each other”, Asuka’s smile widened. “Now...”, she pulled Mari for another kiss, “Let’s go. I’m hungry!” the redhead grumbled as she opened the door of the small shower cabin.

Following her lover out of the small cabin, Mari let out a sigh – but her smile remained in place. This relationship has been a rollercoaster from the very beginning, no matter which event she considered ‘the beginning’ – and there were some to choose from, for sure.

But it was also the best thing that ever happened to her – and she would never let it go.

And she welcomed all that came with it with glee.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a fun one to write, I can only hope it was at least as fun to read.
> 
> Now that you, my esteemed reader, are done reading this little piece of shameless smut, I ask you (regardless whether you are a regular reader or a new one) to answer a question: is this one-shot worth developing into a 'how did we get here' story? I am trying to find out if would it be interesting for anyone to read how those two developed this relationship. I do have several ideas on the subject, but Asuka/Mari is not a popular pairing – and, obviously, placing this one in the queue up would mean my other works would be delayed. Comments on the matter (as well as on the fic itself, of course) are welcome.


End file.
